La vie nous rapproche
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Lily qui reçoit une lettre de sa famille et qui goûte à la tristesse de la trahison, James qui la retrouve et les maraudeurs qui veulent aider… Les événements de la vie rapprochent parfois ceux qui se croient ennemis.


_Salut à tous mes ptits loups!_

 _Me voilà de retour après de belles vacances..._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et plein de bonnes choses pour 2017!_

 _L'OS que je vous propose aujourd'hui nous raconte comment les aléas de la vie ont rapproché James et Lily._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Comme d'hab, merci à Luma-Az pour son aide!_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups !_

* * *

En cherchant Sirius sur la carte du maraudeur, James trouva le point «Lily Evans» seul en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Intrigué de la voir seule à cette heure de la fin de journée, il décida de se rendre sur place.

Il resta pantois devant la scène qu'il découvrit : la jolie rousse était assise le long du mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête dans les genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Elle pleurait tenant un morceau de papier froissé dans les mains.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement pour ne pas la surprendre.

\- Lily Jolie ?

Elle releva à peine la tête, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Veux-tu m'en parler ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il resta donc assis là sans rien dire ni la toucher, elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une fois la nuit tombée, elle posa la tête sur épaule de James, il sentit ses sanglots s'estomper, elle s'était endormie.

Il la prit dans ses bras, redescendit à la salle commune de Gryffondor et, ne pouvant pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles, alla la déposer dans celui qu'il partageait avec les autres maraudeurs, sur son lit. Il écrivit un mot lui expliquant où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi. Il lança ensuite un « accio affaires de toilette et de nuit de Lily», puis rabattit les couvertures sur la jeune fille avant d'utiliser les sortilèges de déshabillage et de rhabillage pour la changer en toute décence (après tout elle repoussait toujours ses sentiments…). Il tira les rideaux du lit, conjura un matelas et s'assit en attendant ses amis.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas. Les entendant, il lança un « silencio exterior » sur son lit afin d'entendre Lily sans qu'elle soit dérangée par le bruit qu'ils feraient tous les quatre.

James expliqua à ses amis ce qu'il en était et les maraudeurs décidèrent de veiller sur la jeune fille tant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Le lendemain, vendredi matin, lorsque Lily s'éveilla, elle fut un peu perdue. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son dortoir ! Pourtant elle était dans son pyjama et ses affaires étaient bien là !

En regardant autour d'elle, elle trouva un morceau de parchemin :

 _« Lily Jolie,_

 _Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule hier soir, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je t'ai donc ramenée dans mon lit. Tu es dans le dortoir des maraudeurs._

 _Rassure-toi, j'ai utilisé les sortilèges de déshabillage et de rhabillage sans retirer la couverture que j'avais mise sur toi._

 _Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me trouveras sur le matelas au pied du lit._

 _James Potter »_

Elle tira les rideaux du lit et vit les 4 garçons endormis.

James était bien sur un matelas, les rideaux de Peter étaient fermés, mais il ronflait suffisamment fort pour prouver qu'il était bien là. Ceux de Remus étaient fermés également, contrairement à ceux de Sirius.

Un réveil sonna, et les rideaux de Remus s'écartèrent.

\- Bonjour Lily, salut les gars.

\- Bonjour Lily Jolie, dit James d'une voix endormie.

\- 'lut tout le monde, fit Peter.

\- 'bjour… oh ! bjour princesse.

\- B… bonjour les garçons…

\- Tu as bien dormi Lily ? demanda James.

\- Oui… merci… pour tout… souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Lily, si tu veux de l'eau chaude, tu devrais aller sous la douche maintenant avant que les deux zigotos ne prennent tout, dit Remus.

\- Oh… ok… Merci.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, le petit groupe descendit à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Lily rejoignit ses amies d'un pas las, et les garçons leurs places habituelles.

La matinée touchait à sa fin. James soupira ; depuis le début des cours, il voyait que Lily déprimait toujours autant. Elle n'écoutait pas les cours, elle regardait le tableau sans le voir… D'aprés ce que le jeune homme pouvait voir, elle avait sorti le morceau de papier froissé devant elle, et à chaque fois que son regard se posait dessus, ses yeux verts se mettaient à briller et ses lèvres tressaillaient comme si elle retenait ses sanglots.

James grimaça et s'affala sur sa table.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Sirius dans un chuchotement

Il montra Lily d'un geste de la tête

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider

\- Il faut juste qu'elle soit prête à parler…

\- Je sais

Remus leur donna un coup de coude et Peter fit à son tour un geste en direction des filles. Lily avait tourné la tête vers eux et les fixait intensément.

Tous les quatre tentèrent un sourire qu'ils espéraient encourageant, elle leur rendit un petit étirement des lèvres, puis reporta son attention sur le morceau de papier.

Tout au long de cet après-midi là, la jeune fille fut hermétique aux tentatives de ses amies pour lui remonter le moral. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, quoi qu'elle fasse et où qu'elle aille, elle cherchait les quatre garçons du regard.

Ce besoin inexplicable de les voir non loin d'elle se fit à nouveau sentir après le dîner. Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses amies, Alice, Mary et Marlène, elle se dirigea directement vers les maraudeurs. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, James s'installa près d'elle, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses larmes coulant silencieusement. Il la berca doucement, en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, puis, sentant qu'elle se calmait, il lui suggéra de monter se coucher.

Remus fit alors un signe de tête en direction du dortoir et James y entraina la Rouquine.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit du jeune homme.

\- Lily… parle-moi… je voudrais t'aider… s'il te plait…

Elle lui donna le morceau de papier qu'elle triturait.

\- C'est ma sœur… snif… elle se fiance… elle… elle… snif… m'a écrit… snif… pour me l'annoncer… et… elle… snif… me demande… snif… de ne pas venir … snif… ma propre sœur… !

\- Oh Lily ! je suis désolé !...

Il amorça un geste pour l'enlacer, mais se retint au dernier moment. Il le finit lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule.

Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et se leva pour sortir de la chambre et la laisser se changer. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant plus de bruit, il entra à nouveau doucement. Il constata d'un air attendrit qu'elle s'était couché et endormie, il tira les rideaux du lit et s'allongea sur le matelas.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Remus alors que les 3 autres garçons entraient dans le dortoir, elle t'a parlé ?

\- Ouais… répondit le jeune homme, la colère pointant dans sa voix, elle a reçu une lettre de sa sœur qui lui annonce en grande pompe ses fiançailles, et qui lui précise que ça se déroulera mieux si elle n'est pas là !

\- Quoi ?! éructa Sirius.

\- Sa sœur ne veut pas d'elle !

\- Putain ! Alors les familles moldues aussi peuvent être sacrément pourries !

\- Calmes-toi Patmol … on est tous aussi dégoutés… il faut faire quelque chose ! La soutenir !

\- Ouais ! firent 4 voix en même temps.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Là dessus j'ai ma petite idée Queudver…

\- Expliques Patmol

\- Vois-tu mon cher Cornedrue, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est faire comprendre à la sœur chérie que la princesse ne se laissera pas faire. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

Il leur exposa son « plan » et c'est en l'ayant largement approuvé que le dortoir des garçon de septième année sombra dans le sommeil.

A son réveil, Lily retrouva les garçons, tout comme la veille, et descendit avec eux pour le petit déjeuner.

\- On va t'aider Lily Jolie ! annonça fièrement James

\- Tu peux compter sur nous ! ajouta Remus.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours.

Ayant une heure de trou en milieu de matinée, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune, là ils écrivirent une réponse à Pétunia Evans, la future fiancée, et une lettre à Mr & Mme Evans, en prenant soin d'y joindre une copie de celle que Lily avait reçue. Elle se rendit ensuite à la volière, accompagnée de James et fit partir les deux courriers.

La réponse des Evans ne se fit pas attendre, elle arriva lors de la distribution du courrier du lendemain. Lily la lut à haute voix.

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _Nous sommes vraiment désolés et scandalisés par la lettre de Pétunia. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas l'obliger…_

 _Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison et que nous sommes fiers de toi !_

 _Avec amour_

 _Papa & Maman »_

Des cris de victoire s'échappèrent de leur table… les sourires revinrent sur les visages…

La semaine continua ainsi, les maraudeurs veillant sur la jeune fille. Puis les révisions des ASPICS arrivèrent. Dans la salle commune, les commentaires allaient bon train.

Devant la cheminée, Remus tentait de motiver ses amis.

\- Aller les gars… en route… direction révisions…

\- Pff… t'es pas drôle Mus… renchérit Sirius.

\- Ben… c'est pour ça que je suis préfet non ? rigola le loup-garou.

\- Hum… grommela le brun.

\- Lily Jolie, tu montes réviser avec nous ? lança James en direction d'un groupe de filles à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- Aller… rigola Alice, va rejoindre tes princes…

\- Pff t'es bête… pouffa la rousse en rejoignant les garçons dans leur dortoir.

\- Alors ? vous révisez quoi ?

\- Potions ! d'ailleurs celle-ci, j'y comprends rien !

\- Fais voir ? ah… ratatinage…

\- Bon sang Queudver ! s'indigna Remus, je te l'ai expliquée 1 million de fois la potion de ratatinage !

\- Je sais… gémit l'interpelé, mais j'y peux rien… je ne comprends pas…

\- Bon aller, ne t'énerves pas Rem', temporisa Lily, on va tenter de résoudre ça, vas-y expliques-moi comment tu la ferais.

Pendant ce temps Patmol et Lunard, assis sur le lit de ce dernier se mirent à leurs révisions d'Arithmancie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Peter s'exclama

\- J'ai compris ! merci Lily ! Il fit un sourire contrit à Remus, désolé Lunard…

\- Bah… c'est rien va… l'important c'est que tu aies compris non ?

\- Et vous, vous révisez quoi ? demanda Lily

\- Arithmancie, et là on va passer à l'étude des moldus.

\- Ah ! voilà qui est intéressant ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, et vous commencez par quoi ?

\- L'électricité et le téléphone, répondit Lunard

\- Ok.

\- C'est quoi votre l'ekeltri…machin là ? fit James en grimaçant.

\- E lec tri ci té rigola Lily… eh ben… comme les moldus n'ont pas de baguettes pour faire fonctionner les choses, ils ont mis au point un système de fils qui alimente en énergie les différents appareils

\- Ah ok… et le télé…phone ? c'est ça ?

\- Oui reprit Remus, Siri, donne-moi ton miroir, James donne le tien à Lily s'il te plait.

Ceci fait le châtain conjura un téléphone et expliqua :

\- Il marche avec un fil

\- A l'électricité ? fit James.

\- Oui, chaque maison a un numéro, et tous les téléphones de la maison sonnent si tu appelles le numéro depuis celui d'une autre maison, et toutes les personnes qui l'entendant peuvent répondre.

Il fit sonner le téléphone que Lily avait elle-même conjuré.

\- Allo ?

\- Lily ?

\- Oui Rem'.

\- Whoua ! c'est la même chose que les miroirs ! s'exclamèrent les deux bruns.

\- En quelque sorte oui, la seule différence, c'est qu'avec vos miroirs, vous ne pouvez appeler que l'autre, un téléphone peut appeler tous les autres téléphones, du moment qu'on en a le numéro.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs révisions pendant un grand moment jusqu'à ce que James sorte une bêtise…

\- Ailleuh !

Sirius venait de lui envoyer un oreiller à la figure en riant.

\- Retour à l'envoyeur ! clama le brun à lunettes.

Sirius rattrapa l'oreiller sans difficulté et le renvoya, mais cette fois James s'était caché et ce fut Lily le receveur…

\- Oups !... fit malicieusement Sirius

\- Oh ! tu vas le regretter Sirius Black ! et toi aussi James Potter ! pour l'avoir laissé m'attaquer !

Et avec un grand cri, elle se jeta sur James pour le tenir pendant que Remus lui faisait parvenir un oreiller… la bataille prit de l'ampleur avant de se finir… par un baiser entre Lily et James…

Peter quitta la chambre en silence, se doutant bien que les rideaux de Sirius et Remus ne tarderaient pas à se fermer, ce qui fut en effet le cas quelques secondes plus tard…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la séance de révisions et les examens étaient presque terminés. James et Lily étaient assis dans le parc.

\- James… je… j'aimerai rester encore un peu avec vous… dans le dortoir… je…

\- Pas de problème Lily Jolie… on a bien besoin d'une présence féminine dans note antre de « Mâles », répondit-il faisant pouffer la belle…, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les gars, ça ne les dérangera surement pas.

15 jours plus tard, si personne ne savait que la préfète dormait toujours dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, si ce n'est ses amies, une information circulait dans tout Poudlard : on ne voyait plus les maraudeurs sans leur maraudeuse…

Fin

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu..._

 _Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, dites moi si vous aimez ou pas, si il yna des chose à changer, a détailler, à garder ou quoi que ce soit..._

 _Luma, est-ce que le changement te plait?_


End file.
